<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by safarikalamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071664">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari'>safarikalamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consentacles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Eldritch Jaskier, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt comes back from a failed hunt and gets quite the surprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consentacles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell in the air was unmistakable. </p>
<p>A shiver ran down Geralt’s spine and he quickened his pace back to where camp had been set up. His hunt had been a failure, but it didn’t mean this one had to be. </p>
<p>Stalking around the clearing, Geralt caught a clear view of Jaskier and what a view it was. Supported by his wiggling appendages, Jaskier had his arms pinned above his head, his legs spread apart. One tentacle pumped his cock methodically while two were stretching his hole open wide. Sweat beaded on Jaskier’s skin, whimpers and moans falling from his lips. </p>
<p>Geralt’s cock twitched, a part of him wanting nothing more than to shove Jaskier in the dirt, to take him right there. Yet, the sight before him was beauty beyond compare and Geralt was entranced. </p>
<p>A few tentacles trailed along Jaskier’s chest, flicking his nipples, sliding in and out of his mouth. He diligently sucked on them, his eyes rolling back as desire consumed him. As the tentacles’ ministrations sped up, Geralt pulled his cock out from his trousers, stroking in time with Jaskier. How lucky Jaskier was, to give himself such immeasurable pleasure, to put on such a show for Geralt. </p>
<p>A shout filled the air and Geralt’s knees weakened as Jaskier spilled onto himself, his tentacles trapping him, pushing to the brink of too much. Giving himself some mercy, Jaskier settled onto his back, chest heaving as his tentacles rested around him. Jaskier needed the rest, Geralt was sure, but he had his own situation to deal with. Shoving his cock back into his trousers, Geralt then crashed into the clearing, smirking when Jaskier jumped in surprise. </p>
<p>“Were you watching the entire time?” Jaskier accused, despite the grin that started to spread on his face. </p>
<p>“Next time,” Geralt replied as he rid himself of his armor. </p>
<p>Jaskier laughed, his tentacles reaching out to help Geralt out of his clothes. As impatient as they were, the tentacles managed to not tear anything to shreds this time and Geralt kneeled down, Jaskier’s legs immediately wrapping around his waist. </p>
<p>Leaning forward, Geralt captured Jaskier’s mouth in a heated kiss, his body on fire as Jaskier’s arms draped around his shoulders. Tentacles enveloped them both, caressing Geralt’s skin, tracing the outline of every muscle. With only a little help, Geralt shoved into Jaskier, groaning into the kiss. Jaskier was tight, wet, and oh so perfect, his hole clenching around Geralt’s cock. Pulling away from the embrace, Geralt braced himself above Jaskier, thrusting into him just as he saw those tentacles do. Jaskier writhed, moaned underneath him, his fingers digging into Geralt’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Yes, more,” Jaskier begged, his legs tightening around Geralt’s waist. </p>
<p>Geralt slammed into Jaskier then, his heart racing at the sight of Jaskier arching off the ground, his mouth open in a silent scream. Jaskier scrambled for purchase, but Geralt kept his rough pace, intent on making Jaskier fall apart. </p>
<p>The tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs, squeezed enough to leave bruises, enough to send Geralt into a pleasant haze. As he kept pushing into Jaskier, one tentacle snaked its way down his back, playing along the cleft of his ass. Even in the throes of pleasure, Jaskier locked his eyes with Geralt and let a mischievous grin shine on his face. </p>
<p>Geralt could only kiss Jaskier again, mumble a small, “Please,” against his lips before the tentacle began its work. </p>
<p>Geralt’s hips stuttered as the tentacle stretched him, but he regained his composure, tried to focus on Jaskier’s climax before his own. However, Jaskier had other plans, a tentacle wrapping around his own cock to keep him from his orgasm. </p>
<p>“Need to see you,” Jaskier gasped, full of Geralt’s cock, caught in his own tentacles. “Need you to fill me up.”</p>
<p>Growling, Geralt thrust his hips some more, but the tentacle inside him brushed against his prostate and Geralt was lost. He let Jaskier hold him close, let the tentacle shove in and out of him, bruising his prostate. </p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt bit down on Jaskier’s shoulder as a warning, but all he got in reply was a breathy laugh. </p>
<p>The tentacle sped up and before Geralt could stop himself he was spilling endlessly into Jaskier. Jaskier moaned with Geralt, started to move on Geralt’s cock as seed dripped out of him. The tentacles tugged at Geralt’s limbs, helped him lay on his back so that Jaskier was above him, sitting on his softening cock. With his arms above his head, Geralt watched as the tentacle on Jaskier’s cock let go of the base, stroked all along the length, making Jaskier whine, his head thrown back. </p>
<p>“Geralt, Geralt,” Jaskier cried out as the tentacle sped up.</p>
<p>He shifted against Geralt’s cock, bringing it to attention again. Biting his lip, Geralt thrust his hips up, eager to chase another release as Jaskier got himself off. Planting his hands on Geralt’s chest, Jaskier moved his body with Geralt’s hips, letting the tentacle match the pace. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the forest around them, sweet nothings falling from their lips as hungry desire took over. Jaskier cried out as he came, his spend covering himself and Geralt in white stripes. With a growl, Geralt came for the second time, more seed spilling out of Jaskier as Geralt made his final thrusts. </p>
<p>Collapsing on top of Geralt, Jaskier nuzzled at his neck while the tentacles receded, covering the two loosely like a blanket. Geralt’s fingers danced along Jaskier’s back, at the base of the tentacles and Jaskier twitched, a few sharp breaths leaving him. </p>
<p>“You’re going to be the death of me, Geralt,” Jaskier mumbled into Geralt’s neck, his heaving chest starting to even out. “Or perhaps I’ll be the death of you.”</p>
<p>Geralt smiled softly, holding Jaskier close to him. Carding a hand through Jaskier’s hair, a sense of calmness, safety, washed over him and he placed a kiss on Jaskier’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want it any other way, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uh what would i tag jaskier fucking himself with his tentacles and fucking geralt as geralt fucks him ????</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>